


Life's No Fun Without a Good Scare

by hazelNuts



Series: 13 Days of Halloween [8]
Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Canon Universe, Halloween, M/M, POV Neil, halloween decorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: Andrew isn't very happy when Nicky stores some Halloween decorations in their bedroom, and Neil is nothing if not a supportive boyfriend.
  A lot has changed for Neil since he joined The Foxes. Some things he's noticed himself, other things were only noticed by other people. One of the things Neil has noticed himself, especially at home and around his teammates, is his hypervigilance abating. Evident by the fact that when Andrew goes into their bedroom, steps out two seconds later, and asks him why the fuck there are fifty skeletons in their bedroom, Neil has no idea what he's talking about.
(For Day 8 of my 13 Days of Halloween)





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

A lot has changed for Neil since he joined The Foxes. Some things he's noticed himself, other things were only noticed by other people. One of the things Neil has noticed himself, especially at home and around his teammates, is his hypervigilance abating. Evident by the fact that when Andrew goes into their bedroom, steps out two seconds later, and asks him why the fuck there are fifty skeletons in their bedroom, Neil has no idea what he's talking about.

‘You didn't notice Nicky carrying fifty life-sized, plastic, glow-in-the-dark skeletons into our room,’ Andrew states. He looks extremely unimpressed.

‘How do you know it was Nicky?’

Andrew doesn't answer, like the answer should be obvious: who else could it have been?

‘I’m going out,’ Andrew says. On his way to the door he passes by Neil and tugs lightly at the back of his collar as a goodbye.

‘Didn't you just get here?’ Neil asks.

‘I’ve been here for twenty minutes. I'm hurt you find your textbook more interesting than me.’

‘Nothing is more interesting than you,’ Neil says seriously.

Andrew stares at him, then sighs and shakes his head, muttering ‘Jesus Christ, Josten’ as he closes the door behind him.

Neil smiles at the closed door, then he checks the bedroom. They’re everywhere, on the floor, against the walls, in their beds. Andrew hadn’t seemed pissed, but Neil thinks he should probably text Nicky anyway, tell him Andrew might be on his way to murder him.

After making sure Nicky is still alive and safe, Neil goes back to his books. The school gave him plenty of time to catch up on the credits he missed last year, considering his extenuating circumstance of getting almost murdered by his father, but he doesn’t want to leave it too long.

He’s almost done by the time Andrew comes back, carrying a plastic bag then doesn’t seem to have a whole lot in it.

‘Nicky pick up the skeletons yet?’ Andrew asks.

‘No, but I texted him and he said they'd be gone before we go to bed.’

‘Good,’ Andrew says, and disappears into their bedroom.

Neil, deciding that those last two paragraphs can wait, follows close behind him. He shoves a couple skeletons aside to make room on Andrew’s bed, then sits down with his feet on the edge of the mattress and his chin on his knees. Andrew works in silence, and Neil doesn’t interrupt him.

‘Are you just gonna sit there and stare, or are you gonna help me?’ Andrew asks after a while.

‘Sit and stare,’ Neil admits. He likes watching Andrew, and Andrew should really know that by now.

‘No you’re not. Hold this,’ Andrew says and throws Nicky’s pillow at Neil.

Neil catches it, then sets it next to him. He continues watching Andrew until his phone buzzes.

‘Dan wants to know what you want on your pizza.’

~

True to his word Nicky gets the skeletons out of their bedroom before they go to bed. Neil doesn’t know where they went, but by the time he slips under the covers beside Andrew, there are no skeletons in sight.

Neil presses his back against the wall and stares at the back of Andrew’s head. Even in the dark the pale blond hair stands out like a beacon. He moves his legs forward until he can tangle them with Andrew’s, then lies still again.

When Nicky comes into the room and turns on the lights again, Neil hisses at the sudden brightness.

‘I thought you were with Kevin and Dan. Kevin’s thought of some new ways to torture us,’ Nicky says, pulling a face.

‘Tired,’ is all Neil says. ‘Can you hit the light?’

‘Gimme a sec.’

Nicky quickly finishes getting ready, then slides under the covers. He hits the light switch, which is right by his head, and the room is dark again.

Neil holds his breath.

‘ _AAAAAAH!_ ’

The yell is so high-pitched Neil has to cover his ears. There is the rustling of sheets, then the dull _thud_ of Nicky hitting floor.

‘Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,’ Nicky chants.

Neil sits half up, trying to get a better look at Nicky, when the door is thrown open and the lights go on again. Matt is the first to storm into their room, closely followed by Kevin and Dan, and then the rest of the team. Even Aaron steps into the room, a curious look on his face.

‘What’s wrong?’ Matt growls, looking first at Neil, then at Nicky.

Nicky is still sitting on the floor, face pale and clutching his chest, his sheets tangled around his legs. He seems to have lost his ability to speak, so Matt follows his gaze to the skeleton tied to the underside of Kevin’s bunk, glowing faintly, its head right over Nicky’s pillow and its mouth wide open, like its ready to devour someone.

‘Fucking brilliant,’ Matt laughs.

With Matt in stitches, the rest of the team relaxes as well. Renee is the only one who thinks to help Nicky off the floor, the rest of the team is too busy laughing.

‘Why?’ Nicky pleads, turning to Andrew.

‘Our bedroom is not a fucking storage unit,’ Andrew says simply. ‘And I wanted a new ringtone for you.’

He pulls his phone from under his pillow, presses a button, and Nicky’s banshee screech fills the room.

‘Andrew, can you give me a high-five? Just this once?’ Matt asks, tentatively holding his hand up for Andrew.

Andrew lets him hang a for a moment, then slaps his palm against Matt’s. Hard.

‘Fucking Christ,’ Matt mutters as he tries to shake the sting from the slap out of his hand. ‘Worth it though.’

‘I’m gonna have to cut that thing down myself if I want to sleep, aren’t I?’ Nicky sighs.

‘Yes,’ Neil and Andrew say at the same time.

Still laughing, everyone files out of the room. Nicky goes last, throwing Neil and Andrew a final pout.

‘You want me to stay here?’ Neil asks when everyone is gone.

Andrew turns around, causing a smile to tug on Neil’s lips the moment their eyes lock.

‘Yes.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
